Drunk Ironjaw
"When Drunk gets thirsty, he drinks. When Drunk gets hungry, he eats. BUT WHEN DRUNK GETS ANGRY, HE SMASH BOULDER ON IT!" ~Drunk Ironjaw to a baby Shaleback. ��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~��~�� This fearsome Giant came from the Far North, but now resides in the Exiled Lands a Warrior Nomad searching for a battle mate, and the finest Alcoholic beverage in the lands. Description A figure with impressive height and size fitting for his race he is normally seen with his black war paint, bald head, and impressive beard. Armor Drunk prefers to keep his clothing minimal as possible while still affording the protections of armor in places he deems fit to be protected. He has no choice of style of armor, as he's simple minded and will wear anything that he feels is okay to wear. Arms Drunk is a wandering warrior, and as such is skilled in various methods of fighting. However, his favorite weapon are axes, and more specifically great-axes. History Drunk lived a pretty peaceful life with his tribe, until he was tricked into a scheme by a rival of his. He was caught drinking all the alcoholic beverages his tribe had collected and kept sacred in a single night. The event made him highly immune to the effect of alcohol and he was banished from his tribe for committing such a taboo. He now wanders the new realm in search for all glory (and a beverage that can sate his thirst). Skills Drunk, as mentioned before, is highly resistant to the effects of most alcoholic beverages, and can easily drink several men under the table. His size and physical strength makes him a force to be reckoned with, and his own barbaric way of fighting makes it hard for enemies to figure out what he'll do next. Drunk's thick skin and size means he can take significant damage and carry things others struggle with. Major Flaw/Flaws: His relatively easy-going attitude and naive information about the world around him makes him easily manipulated and lied to, as where he's from and the clan he was in- lying served no purpose. In his clan language was simple, blunt, and to the point which means that certain sayings, sarcasm, jokes, and meanings don't click with his simple-minded brain. He lacks a high intellect, but is very wise in particular subjects he's fond or grew up around. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Despite his high resistance to all things alcohol he CAN in-fact get drunk. This leaves him vulnerable in many ways, and easily persuaded to do and say things he otherwise wouldn't. This means that his lumbering size is off balance and is worse for those around him. He's easily irritated in this state which could be harmful to those around him as well as himself. Being a Giant he's quite large, so stealth is simply out of the question, and climbing is tough for him and wears him out quickly. This also means that he finds it difficult to fit into smaller places which can be used against him. Personality Drunk is really laid back despite his brutish size and appearance. A true gentle Giant until something enrages him. When he's not in battle he's tending his little plot of land around the River in the Southern Exiled Lands. Always curious, and especially cautious around those he's new to, he'll always choose the less hostile approach most times ��'Unless you caught him having a berserk fit.�� ' Beliefs While his tribe celebrated Ymir as their god, they were not devout to him as other religions were. Strength, Size, Brawling, and how much one could eat were highly respected amongst his tribe, and thus are highly commendable traits he enjoys seeing in others. Magic Ironically scares him and put him on edge and is believed to be the sign of evil. Quirks As his name implies he enjoys drinking anything of alcoholic properties, and is sometimes flying himself into battle in a very woozy state. He enjoys play brawling, and has found a new fun hobby of wrestling full grown shalebacks whilst trying to tame the infants. He adores pets and has an unhealthy obsession with them. He can be often seen talking to them and even trying to teach them how to wield weapons albiet with no degree of success. Relationships Rune - is someone he holds close to his heart as she's the first person who gave him ale when he arrived an exile. He respects her resolve and even to a lesser degree her magic as it makes fine Ale beverages. Incron - This old man welcomed Drunk as a son of his many moons ago, but when Drunk ventured out into the sands a strange calling to his heart and returned many suns had passed. Upon returning the blind old man had disappeared. Category:Characters